


Steve Rogers is NOT an Idiot

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve trying microwave popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers is NOT an Idiot

The Avengers were sprawled around the living room on Steve’s floor of the tower, getting ready for movie night. Clint brought beer, Sam made Rice Krispy Treats, and Tony was hooking up the DVD player.

“Jesus, Cap,” he complained. “It’s two cables, and you haven’t figured it out yet? The ports are color coded and everything.” Steve shrugged.

“Never had much use for it. JARVIS finds whatever I need on Netflix.”

“You need to learn these skills. It’s essential for survival in the twenty first century.” Steve rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I’ll get right on that. Anyone want popcorn?” Four hands shot up. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You sure you can handle that, Cap? Microwaves weren’t around back in your day. Might be too confusing.” Steve crossed his arms.

“You know, I think I’ll be fine, seeing as there’s a button that says ‘popcorn’ right on it and I’m not a complete moron.” With that, Steve heads into the kitchen where he does successfully pop the popcorn. The others make it a point to state no less than five times that it is the best popcorn they have ever tasted.


End file.
